lovelikeadelinquentwebnovelfandomcom-20200214-history
Love Like A Delinquent (web novel) Wiki
Love Like A Delinquent (web novel) The hit Wattpad e-Book novel written by Emma known by the username 3mmaRwars on Wattpad.com. The novel has had over 1 million reads and is still in the top charts of Wattpad for Romance. Plot 3 years ago, my Step Dad adopted a son. His name was Hunter. For 13 years of his life, Hunter was neglected and abused by his parents. Beaten and raped, Hunter knew nothing good of the world. His Father eventually became a socio-path and shot the Mother. But as he was about to kill Hunter, Police arrived. The Dad shot himself instead. Hunter is now 16 and has been living in my family for 3 years. It's an understatement to say that we don't get along. Hunter is just angry at the world. He drinks and smokes and swears and fights. He kicks me and punches me simply because he's scared. He pushes everyone away. He has flashbacks and nightmares and can't seem to take anymore. Though I know he has reasons for being such an inconsiderate asshole, I still hate him. Our family has now moved to Cyprus. We're only staying for a while, so we just got a small appartment. Bad part about that? It's got 2 rooms. Me and Hunter have to share. At first I hate it. But then over the weeks, I begin to see how broken Hunter Storm really is. He's not just a dick, he's scared. And I'm slowly starting to comfort him through his troubles. We're getting somewhere, but then the worst possible thing happens. But strangley, it's bringing us closer. He's sleeping in my bed, he's crying to me, he's holding my hand. I'm holding him at night, I'm wearing his hoodies, I'm smiling at his touch. Before I even realize it, I'm in love. Characters Kat Taylors '''- The main character of the novel and love interest of Hunter. She loves the band Bring Me the Horizon. Slowly, she starts to help Hunter and the two grow closer over time - Hunter even saving Kat from near rape when her new boyfriend in the novel begins to force himself on her at a party - and begin to do things such as holding hands, sleeping in each others beds, comforting each other, all this while in relationships with other people. But this stops nothing from them eventually falling in love. Her relationship with Hunter is greatly strained due to his abuse in the emotional aspect and also the physical. Hunter has a hard time fully letting her in and also, due to his many rapes as a child, getting to be intimate with her. Usually after they make out or have some sort of sexual intimacy, despite being okay with it at the time, Hunter feels bad afterward and cuts himself to deal with it, worrying Kat. Though the two eventually successfully have sex, it being implied Kat losing her virginity to Hunter, and at the end of the novel have a successful relationship along with the sexual part of it. (Explaining how they have the "passionate and romantic love making scenes" and "playful and kinda weird and rough" sex as well.) '''Hunter Storm - The second main character. Hunter was violently abused as a child being beaten, raped and tormented by his father and being pimped out to his father's friends, often being raped for cash while his father would gladly watch. He watched his father shoot himself (assumingly) in the head as a child and thought his father was dead only to find out later in the novel that his father is actually still alive. When first being adopted by Chris, he was rude, rebellious and very cold due to his abuse. Even going as far as to refuse to view Chris, Kat and everyone as his family in any way and often hitting Kat. Though it is revealed he only refused to call Chris "Dad" because the only father figure he ever knew was his the one who had abused him and believed that by calling Chris his father, he was insulting him. Though he treated Kat horribly when first meeting her and went on to have a hate and cold relationship with her, it is implied he grew to have something of a crush on her and eventually falling in love with her after living with her for two years, though he fails to recognize these emotions because of his abuse and not able to recognize the feeling of love. As time goes on in the novel, he slowly begins to treat her more nicely and gradually begins to grow closer to her and soon fully realizes he has fallen in love with her. Despite his love for her, Hunter does not act on his emotions, feeling he cannot have her as though he will only hurt her. Though in a near death situation, he fully accepts the fact that he loves her and needs her in his life. However though, due to his abuse, Hunter has a hard time fully letting Kat in and has a difficult time being intimate with her, usually after having some sort of sexual intimacy cuts himself suddenly feeling "dirty" or bad after doing it, despite initially being okay with it at the time. He eventually successfully has sex with her, taking her virginity, and at the end of the novel has a stable relationship with her and is finally able to successfully have sex with her on a regular basis without feeling dirty. In a short sequel of the novel, Kat believes she's pregnant with Hunter's baby only for the two to find out that Hunter is actually infertile as a result of his abuse. Also, his real name is Gabriel; his father changing his name believing "Hunter" was a more suitable name for him since "hunters hunt". Chris Taylors - Kat's step father and Hunter's adoptive father. He is shown to love Kat and Hunter dearly despite Hunter's treatment towards him. Lisa Taylors - Kat's mother, Hunter's adoptive mother and Chris's wife. A very woman who turns out to be cold, even reguarly cheating on Chris. She does not approve of Hunter and Kat's relationship and even tried to take her away from him by demanding full custody over her; once cold, now turned romantic and passionate. 'John Storm '- Hunter's father. A very brutal man who abused Hunter by beating him and raping him on a regular basis. He even sold him out to his buddies for cash, allowing them to take turns raping Hunter before raping him himself. He stalks Hunter in the novel. Praise for Love like a Delinquent '' *"This is the 7th time reading this. Just found it and fell in love with Hunter all over again! '' *''"This is the best story I've ever read on Wattpad! And trust me, I've read loads. You're an amazing author!"'' *''"It gets better each time!" '' *''"Just wanted you to know how utterely obsessed I am with this story. It is so amazing! I love Kat and Hunter's story. You're perfection. Genuis!"'' *''"It was so beautifully written and how it flowed together...I couldn't stop reading!" '' *''"Written perfectly! Definitely one of my favorites!"'' *''"You should make this book into a movie!"'' *''"Love the originality of this story! Don't stop writing love stories!"'' *''"One of the best I've read on here! Loved every single page beginning to end."'' *''"It hit close to home! You should never stop writing! I couldn't stop reading!" '' *''"ive probably read it over 5 times. best book ever!"'' Latest activity Category:Browse